Question: Given positive integers $x$ and $y$ such that $x\neq y$ and $\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} = \frac{1}{18}$, what is the smallest possible value for $x + y$?
Answer: Simplifying, we have  $18(x+y)=xy$, so $xy - 18x - 18y = 0$ Applying Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick by adding 324 to both sides, we get $xy-18x-18y +324=324$, so \[(x-18)(y-18)=324.\]Now we seek the minimal $x+y,$ which occurs when $x-18$ and $y-18$ are as close to each other in value as possible. The two best candidates are $(x-18,y-18)=(12,27)$ or $(9,36),$ of which $(x,y)=(30,45)$ attains the minimum sum of $\boxed{75}$.